Abstinence
by midnight rambler96
Summary: Short Vausman High school one shot. Piper and Alex a forced to show how to say no to a sexual advance in front of the entire class. I suck at this description thing.


**Hi everyone :) so, this is a super super short vauseman one shot. I kinda of love them so much and I just wanted to write something for them for fun.**

 **Also this is my first time I've ever written anything for just fun so I'll totally take any constructive criticism, if you're willing to help me.**

 **Thanks for reading :) hope you enjoy**.

"And that's why abstinence is the key to a happy life kids" Mr Dormer raved on. I wasn't really listening, mostly I was absentmindedly chipping off my pink nail polish that Polly did last night. I'm in the middle of peeling of a pretty large piece when I'm interrupted

"Miss Chapman?" He says it like a question, I look up to find Mr Dormer towering above my desk

"Yes?" I squeak in hope that I gave the right answer and the whole class laughs. I smile awkwardly

"Great, so glad that you volunteered to show the class a demonstration on how to say no to a sexual advanced" oh crap

"You know me" I say frustrated "always wanting to help out wherever I can" that sends another wave of hushed laughter throughout the classroom

"Great then, go to the front of the class"

I stumble out of my desk and walk to the front, still blushing from being caught not paying attention.

"Any other volunteers?" He asks but all the other girls put their heads down and seem really interested in studying the colour of their desks.

He moves his head from the front of the class to the back of the class until his head lands on Alex Vause and Nicky Nichols, they're having a quiet conversation obviously not listening.

"Miss Vause" he says cockily. Alex and Nicky's heads snap up immediately.

"Yeah?" She says with confidence only she could pull off when talking to a teacher.

"You wouldn't mind joining Miss Chapman in our demonstration about saying no to unwanted sexual encounters?" He asks

"You know I think I'd learn more if I were in a more..observing position" and nicky barks out laughter beside her

"Well I disagree" Mr Barner replies "now up you get"

Alex groans but then reluctantly makes her way to the front of the class with nicky laughing loud enough for everyone to hear.

Why did it have to be her? The one person I've had a crush on for like 10 years. I can hardly look her in the eye for more the 2 seconds and every time we do make eye contact I blush even harder.

"Okay" Barner states "now piper you can be the perpetrator and Alex you can be the abstainer" he clasps his hands pleased with the situation "okay go"

I force myself to look at her "umm so wanna come up to my room?" Everyone laughs, my voice is stuttering and I'm oh so sure i sound like an idiot.

Alex laughs "I can't do this"

"Okay now piper you reply" Barner says

"Umm.. But I really want you"

Alex laughs even harder,

"no I mean I can't do this" she prompts again and mr Barner gives her a confused look. " gorgeous Waspy entitled girls like her, don't wanna sleep with me, this is ridiculous" she explains

"Play along Alex"he demands "just act like this is a real life situation and it's happening, how would you reply?"

"If this were a real life situation?" She smirks and raises her eyebrows. "Okay, I'll play along" a wicked gleam in her eyes

"So wanna come up to my room?" I say shyly still not looking in her eyes

"Hell yes!" She exclaims excitedly and howls of laughter break out across the room.

And I can't help but feel flattered... Even though I'm sure it was just her showing off how funny she is to the class.

I look up biting my lip and she tilts her head at me as if she's trying to figure something out.

"Okay that's it everybody quiet down" Barner demands.

"You two" he says pointing between me and Alex "detention"

I scoff " but I didn't do anything"

" yeah you did" I wait for him to explain " you weren't paying attention in my class, now both of you go take your seats."

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Was thinking of adding a detention scene, but I'm not sure, I know there wasn't really any kind of fluffiness or love but would totally add more if you guys want.**


End file.
